


【坛虾】Phobos·chapter4

by Paokuhaoku



Category: tx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paokuhaoku/pseuds/Paokuhaoku
Relationships: 坛虾 - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	【坛虾】Phobos·chapter4

“你知不知道...你自己在说什么？”

徐润好像没想那么多，打了个哈欠揉了揉眼睛。

“就是...字面意思嘛。”

“...徐润。”

谭易自己都能感觉到自己把这两个字念出了点咬牙切齿的意味。

“你是直男。”

说完之后他又感觉这句话有点奇怪，找补似的又开口。

“...你自己说的话都能忘？”

“我是直男啊...这有什么关系吗？”

徐润还是歪着头，眼神飘忽着定在谭易身上。

“哦——你说过，你不睡直男...”

谭易都快不知道徐润到底是不是还醉着，这个喝醉的状态看着也不像装的，不过谭易的确是好奇怎么一个醉鬼还能有这么清晰完整的逻辑链。

徐润眨了眨眼睛像是在思考接下来一句要说什么，小区大门口的路灯闪了一下，随即暗了下来，谭易估计小孩也就是一时兴起，想着随便找点话题把这件事岔开就好。

“你...”

没想到徐润一点不领情地再一次打断了他。

“...那我睡你也行。”

谭易觉得今天这件事实在有点像在写什么魔幻现实主义小说。

暗恋对象非要我睡他怎么办，在线等，挺急的。

徐润非要把上/床这个词模糊成谁睡谁，谭易觉得自己也是鬼迷心窍了，就这样把小孩领回了自己的公寓，大概是害怕这个人在回宿舍的路上被什么坏人给拐跑了，又或许就是出于自己的私心。

毕竟谭易知道比起这个方案他还有很多选择，把徐润带回家绝对是下下策。

但确实也是他心里的上上策。

谭易听着浴室里的水声，有点心烦意乱，徐润在他犹豫的时候说的最后一句话是——做吧，就像刚刚那个人说的一样。

听到这句话的时候谭易才幡然醒悟，徐润心里哪像自己有这么多弯弯绕绕，不过就是为了排遣情绪顺带解决生理问题。

他和那个“Hunter”没什么本质上的区别，充其量就是自己或许更合徐润的眼缘。

可他不是猎人，徐润也不应该是猎物。

但他们也不可能是恋人——多畸形的关系。

徐润洗好出来时，谭易已经打定了主意要当那个坐怀不乱的柳下惠。

“...我去睡客房。”

徐润有点不解地看了他一眼。

“不喜欢在卧室？那客厅也可以。”

大概觉得自己应该主动点，徐润直接走了走过去大方地揽住谭易的脖子。

“...不用你负责的。”

轰地一声，之前的心理建设全数坍塌，这句话是点燃导火索的一点火星。

“徐润，你看着我。”

徐润的手攀在他的肩膀上，偏着头躲避谭易的视线，又像是已经被操得出神了。

谭易向来是个温和的人，虽然没和别人上过床，但他想象过的情事都应该是温柔的，这次他也不知道怎么了，好像非要讨一个说法似的。

徐润太瘦了，谭易掐住他下巴的时候都觉得硌手，大概是感觉下巴被捏得有点疼，徐润哼了一声表示抗拒，空出一只手想去推谭易。

最后还是因为力量悬殊放弃了挣扎，从嗓子眼里挤出了几个破碎的音节。

“...我是谁？”

“我...不知道...”

不知道是刻意抗拒去回想还是怎么，徐润始终不愿意说出谭易想的那两个字，嘴里只是断断续续说着不知道又或者是忙着呻吟。

谭易松了手，鼻尖凑近徐润，一口咬住他的锁骨，隔着那层皮肉磨。

“疼！...疼...”

谭易变本加厉地用犬牙叼起一点，存了心要给徐润的身体上留下点痕迹。

“我是谁？”

或许最脆弱的一处暴露在操着自己的人唇齿下终于让徐润有了危机感，他搭在谭易右肩上的手突然用力，指甲陷进肉里。

“谭...谭易...你是谭易！...你别咬了。”

大概是得到了个还算满意的答案，谭易终于放过那一块被咬出齿痕和红印的皮肤，换了嘴唇轻轻在同一处摩挲。

徐润实在是摸不清这个人时而暴躁时而又过于温柔是什么套路，短路的大脑也并不允许他在这种时候想那么多。

总归这个人对他温柔一点也没什么不好。

“...你在和谁上床？”

这个问题太难回答，徐润脑子里一团乱麻，只能讨饶地哼哼两声，凑过去亲谭易的额头，然后顺着眉骨亲到鼻尖。

大概是这样的行为切实讨好到了谭易，徐润能感觉到两个人在这场性/爱里面都找到了彼此契合的频率。

吻要落在嘴唇上的时候，谭易偏了偏头躲开了这个吻，徐润只亲在他新冒出来的胡渣上。

徐润愣了一下，才反应过来两个人做到现在也没好好接个吻。

他虽然没约过炮，也能理解有的人是有这种心理洁癖的——性和爱分开嘛。

嘴唇刚刚离开，谭易握在自己腰上的手突然用力，捏得他有点疼。

“...疼！”

“回答我。”

“谁在操你。”

谭易也觉得自己奇怪，明明算是某种程度上得偿所愿了，还是忍不住去想今天如果恰好错过，徐润会不会也就这样上了别人的床。

一走神顶弄的力度也就失了轻重，虽然有酒精加持加上谭易还算耐心的扩张，这之前的疼痛徐润都还能接受，突然。

“说——”

说字拖了个长尾音，除了逼迫还带着点谭易自己都没意识到的期待。

直到徐润哭着咬住谭易的肩头，黏黏糊糊地把他想听的话说出来。

“你...是你...谭易，你在操我。”

不仅有心理洁癖，还有这种让别人在床上叫他名字的性癖。

真他妈变态，徐润想。

清理完了之后，谭易才为自己之前的头脑发热后悔。

睡了直男，这个直男还是徐润。

徐润睡着之后很安静，或许是累着了，谭易坐在地板上，头靠在床头柜上，他的呼吸拂过谭易的侧脸。

“...不是说，不上/床？”

谭易的声音很轻，更像是在问自己。

徐润大概是还没睡熟，头在枕头里蹭了两下，嘟囔了一句。

“...例外...”

“...什么？”

谭易听得八九不离十，但也不敢确认徐润是在回应自己。

他又凑近了点。

“徐润，你说什么？”

“你是...例外...”

tbc


End file.
